at Midnight
by zeevashee
Summary: Lelaki itu mempercayai dia akan kembali, meskipun orang-orang berkata tidak. Meskipun orang-orang berkata bahwa dia sudah tiada. / AkaKuro /mungkin?


_Haahh…_

Ia kembali menghela napas, menciptakan asap putih yang melintas melalui sela-sela bibirnya. Kedua tangannya saling menggosok, mencari kehangatan yang semu. Dinginnya malam telah meresap kedalam tubuhnya, membelai pipi putih pucatnya dengan lembut.

Betapa malangnya lelaki itu, berdiri sendiri dikelilingi malam, dibawah lampu jalan yang berpedar redup, menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

 _Mengapa ia masih berdiri sana?_

Mereka yang melihat dari balik jendela yang hangat bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa lagi yang ia tunggu?_

Tidak ada yang tau, tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Lelaki itu mempercayai bahwa _dia_ akan kembali, meskipun orang-orang berkata tidak.

Meskipun orang-orang berkata bahwa _dia_ sudah tiada.

"Akashi…" Panggil seorang lelaki jangkung berkulit kecoklatan.

Akashi melirik lelaki itu sejenak sebelum pandangannya beralih kembali menjadi tatapan yang kosong.

"Kali ini Ryouta menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku, huh, Daiki?" Lelaki jangkung bernama Aomine Daiki itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam. Kita harus pulang." Aomine berkata dengan lelah.

" _Kau_ yang harus pulang. Aku akan menunggu disini." Balas Akashi tanpa ingin dibantah.

"Tch," Aomine mendecih, merasa sebal dengan perlakuan Akashi. "Bukankah kau itu bodoh? Kau tau jika Kuroko sudah tidak ada, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Mata Akashi menajam, kedua tangannya terkepal. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Kau bodoh." Ulang Aomine dengan penekanan. "Bukankah dirimu yang sekarang ini… terlihat menyedihkan?"

 _BUG!_

Satu pukulan tepat mengenai rahang, menimbulkan bunyi patah yang menyakitkan. Aomine terhuyung, dengan cepat Akashi menimpanya.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan kubunuh kau sekarang juga." Ancam Akashi tanpa ragu dengan mata menyipit tajam menembus raga yang dapat mengalahkan dinginnya malam.

Aomine tersentak sesaat, kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan senyum mengejek. "Oh? Baiklah, sebelum aku mati, apa kau ingin aku menitipkan salammu pada Kuroko?"

"Daiki, aku memperingatkan-"

"Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih atas kepergian _nya_ , Akashi." Ucapan Aomine membuat Akashi terdiam.

"Kau tau bahwa semua orang tidak menyangka bahwa kecelakaan pesawat itu akan terjadi, bukan hanya kau yang berduka di hari itu, Akashi." Aomine menutup kedua matanya, pikirannya kembali mengingat berita jatuhnya pesawat yang hingga saat ini hilang ditelan samudra.

"Lalu apa yang saat ini kau lakukan? Tidakkah kau sadar tindakan bodohmu ini membuat semua orang terus mengingat _dia_? Sudah sebulan, tapi rasa berduka itu tidak kunjung berkurang karena tindakanmu menyakiti semua orang. Kau tidak terlihat keren, kau tau? Kau melukai yang lainnya."

Aomine menghela napas, menahan perasaan sesak didalam dadanya. "Berhenti, Akashi. Berhenti menunggu dengan kaki yang gemetaran, berhenti menunggu semalaman hingga kau pingsan karena kedinginan, berhenti menunggunya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Keajaiban itu tidak pernah ada."

Aomine merasakan Akashi terisak, bahunya bergetar, memperlihatkan sisi terlemah seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang tidak pernah Aomine lihat sebelumnya. Tidak pernah Aomine lihat karena selama Kuroko ada di sisinya, Akashi selalu baik-baik saja.

"Aku… memerintahkannya untuk cepat pulang." Akashi berkata dengan sendu. "Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku menunggu selama ini? Bagaimana bisa dia sangat berani untuk menentang perintahku? Apa karena ia tau bahwa ia berharga untukku sehingga ia merasa ia bisa melakukannya?"

Aomine menatap Akashi dalam diam, tidak pernah sekalipun terpintas dibenaknya bahwa seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap menyebalkan dengan sikap kerasnya dapat menjadi selemah ini hanya karena seseorang yang _tidak sengaja_ ia temukan.

Akashi sesaat terdiam lalu berkata lirih, "Aku ingin dia pulang."

Aomine menghela napas berat,

"Dia sudah pulang, Akashi. Hanya saja bukan disisi kita lagi."

.

.

.

"Akashi, bisakah kau berdiri? Berbaring disalju pada tengah malam sangat tidak menyenangkan, kau tau?"

.

.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar Kuroko dapat kembali lagi?"

"Tidak, Akashi. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Bagaimana jika aku memerintahkan _nya_?"

"…"

"Perintahmu memang mutlak, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada _nya_ , Akashi."

.

.

.

 **Halo~ maafkan ketidaksempurnaan cerita ini. Niatnya pengen bikin angst karna itu genre yang paling disukai sekaligus paling dibenci. Suka karna feelnya selalu dapet dan benci karna endingnya selalu bikin nyesek. Tapi yah, ngebangun feel itu ternyata susah (pake banget). Jadi… sudahlah.**

 **Oh, taukah kamu bagaimana cara Akashi memberikan bogem mentah ke rahang Aomine yang mulus? Dengan cara… melompat! /ba dum tss/**

 **Rnr?**


End file.
